Related Field
The present invention relates to Micro-Light Emitting Diode (micro LED) array for display, and in particular, to a method for pre-screening defect micro-LEDs, a method for manufacturing a micro-LED device, a micro-LED device and an electronic apparatus containing a micro-LED device.
Description of Related Art
The micro-LED technology refers to the LED array of small size integrated on a substrate with high density. Currently, the micro-LED technology is starting development, and it is expected in the industry that a high-quality micro-LED product comes into the market. High-quality micro-LED will have a deep affection on the conventional display products such as LCD/OLED that have already been put into the market.
In the process of manufacturing micro-LEDs, micro-LEDs are first formed on a donor wafer, and then the micro-LEDs are transferred to a receiving substrate. The receiving substrate is a display screen, for example.
One difficulty during manufacturing a micro-LED lies in how to transfer a micro-LED from a donor wafer to a receiving substrate. In the prior art, the transfer is generally performed by means of electrostatic pick-up. A transfer head array will be needed during the electrostatic pick-up. The structure of the transfer head array is relatively complicated, and the stability thereof shall be considered. An extra cost shall be paid for manufacturing a transfer head array. A phase change shall be made before pick-up with the transfer head array. In addition, during manufacturing with a transfer head array, limitations apply to the thermo budget of a micro-LED for phase change, which is generally lower than 350° C., or more specifically, lower than 200° C.; otherwise, the performance of the micro-LED will be degraded. It generally requires two transfers during the manufacturing with transfer head array, i.e., the transfer from a donor wafer to a carrier wafer and the transfer from the carrier wafer to a receiving substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,860B1 discloses an array of transfer heads for transferring micro devices, in which a voltage is applied to the electrode in the transfer head to pick-up a micro device. This patent is fully incorporated hereby as reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,426,227B1 discloses a method of forming a micro light emitting diode array, in which a micro-LED array is transferred to a receiving substrate by using a transfer head array. This patent is fully incorporated hereby as reference herein.